Heroes, Ponies and the Chaos of Indy
by AdamthePyromancer
Summary: A visit to BronyCon sends two teens and a marine to Equestria. Now they must join together to find teir way home.
1. Chapter 1

First note: I am **NOT **a brony. I just like watching people review/criticize the show (I.E. joshscorcher, Jerry Peet, etc.). Second note: I have never been to a convention. Ever. So excuse any problems with the first chapter. Third note: the usual "Don't own MLP or any other characters except my self insert and my friend" bit. Hasbro owns pretty much everything else with the exception of Scorcher and Firebrand. The later belongs to the former. Fourth note: Since I don't watch the actual show, don't expect everything to be perfect. I know enough of the characters (hopefully) from videos going over the show to hopefully be accurate. I at least won't pull a Double Rainboom (Yeah even nonbronies know about that)

**Chapter 1**

"Why am I here," I asked myself out loud. I was standing in line for a panel at Bronycon. This would normally be a stupid question to ask if it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't a brony.

"Because your air conditioning is broke and there's Wifi at my house. Plus there's a chance you'd actually be able to meet Joshscorcher," a voice answered beside me.

I sighed at the valid point my friend made. If it wasn't for the fact that the short, pale, brown-haired guy was one of my closest friends and he was still recovering from his injuries he sustained from our last adventure, I would have punched him.

"Yeah yeah yeah. As soon as I get his autograph, I'm out of here. At least I would be if it wasn't for the fact that you drove and I can't."

He laughed and gazed towards the front of the line. We had spent a little over an hour waiting in line in order to see my only reason for coming here. The Topeka Expo Center was filled to the brim with convention goers, meaning that the lines were about as long as they get. My legs were starting to hurt from all the standing around.

"I guess I can thank him getting re-stationed at Fort Riley for this," I said to my friend.

"Yeah. I think that was a little convenient. He moves to Kansas a month before they announce that the next convention is only a two hour drive for him," he replied.

My response was cut off as the people in front of us walked off. I had failed to notice that we were at the front. I walked forward and brought out my drawing/writing notebook for him to sign.

Before any words could be spoken, purple light enveloped Josh, my friend and I before we disappeared. Everybody stopped and stared at the empty table that we had been standing at, wondering what had happened. Little did they know that an adventure had just started.

I slowly regained consciousness and tried to recall what had happened. I opened my eyes and saw that we were right next to a small stream in a beautiful forest that seemed a little to colorful. I reached up to rub my temples and stopped. My hand had been replaced with a hoof.

"I swear, if what I think has happened has actually happened..." I said as I moved to the stream on all fours. I peered at my reflection and crimson pony with an orange mane looked back at me.

"Well this is going to be an interesting time," I sighed. The other two started to stir. My friend had become and orange earth pony with a black mane and tail and a cutie mark resembling several question marks while Josh had become his pony character Firebrand.

"Where are we," my friend mumbled while trying to get his bearings.

"Considering that we're ponies, smart money's on Equestria," I said as I trotted back over to them.

"Wait, what?" Josh asked. He looked down to see that I wasn't kidding.

"Yeah. Last thing I remember was getting ready to ask for your autograph and then I blacked out," I replied.

"No offense, but who are you two?" He asked.

"My name's Adam. This is Indy, my friend who convinced me to go to BronyCon," I explained.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment and stood up.

"'We need to find a way home. And the best place to start is Ponyville," he stated.

"Yeah, I think we all could have figured that out," Indy retorted.

"Let's head out. Shouldn't take to long for a unicorn and two earth ponies to find a town," I said as I started walking and the others followed.

"You mean a unicorn, an earth pony and a _pegasus_," Josh corrected.

Sure enough, when I looked over my shoulder, I saw that I had wings.

"Well that helps. Can't wait to learn how to use them," I said.

We emerged from the trees and looked around. Luckily we spotted a town nearby and upon closer inspection turned out to be Ponyville.

"Well that's great. Only thing left to do is walk right into Pinkie throwing us a party," Indy remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* Just so everyone knows, I'm going to be writing descriptions as if I don't know what whatever I'm describing is. It's just to make the writing somewhat less confusing and also to make the chapters longer. I hope this story doesn't fall flat and I will soon be isolating the three guys because I'd rather write with a smaller group of characters because I don't want characters to be there but never talk or do anything. That will be much easier with a group of three people with human personalities. Oh and if you're reading this Josh, don't be afraid to PM if you want to help with writing your parts. Looking for a Betareader because a good deal of errors pass by me and I only notice them after the story's up*

We hadn't even taken two steps into Ponyville and confetti was flying everywhere.

"Welcome to Ponyville!" a certain pink pony exclaimed while she bounced in a circle around us. The rest of the citizens started showing up to check what the commotion was about. The majority left when they saw that it was just Pinkie throwing a party for some new ponies.

"My name's Pinkie Pie! I love meeting new people! What are your name?" she greeted.

"Name's Adam," I answered. 'This is Indy and Josh."

"Neat names! Of course, almost everypony has a neat name, but yours seem so much more different than everpony elses," Pinkie rambled.

"Well that's not our whole names. Just the ones we go by for everyday use. My full name is Indy Darkwing the Eternal," he said and was met with several strange looks. I just face-palmed, I mean, face-hoofed, and mumbled under my breath.

"Is this guy serious?" Josh leaned in and asked me.

"No. He has the randomness and insanity of several Pinkies. Luckily he has the motivation and energy of Grif from Red vs. Blue."

"I'm thinking that may have changed," Josh said as Indy and Pinkie engaged in a bouncing contest and both were hitting clouds.

"Your friend is the only pony I've ever seen that has been able to keep up with Pinkie," a purple winged unicorn with a midnight blue mane and tail with a pink stripe through both said as she walked up to me and Josh.

"He's not normally like this. I mean before we came here, he was extremely lazy," I replied.

"Oh, how rude! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Twilight Sparkle," she said.

"It's fine. I'm Adam. My uncharacteristically hyper friend is OOF!" I was cut off by Indy landing on me.

"The name's Indy Bluesoul!" he exclaimed before bouncing away with Pinkie. Weirdly enough, his appearance had changed. Now he was dark blue with a light blue mane and tail.

"That pony just ain't right," an orange pony with a blond mane and tail said as she joined

Twilight, Josh and I.

"Applejack! Don't be so mean!" Twilight scolded her friend.

"Sorry," she apologized. However Indy was far out of earshot.

"It's alright. There's seriously something wrong with him. He is never this hyper," I dismissed her apology.

A white unicorn with a purple mane and tail walked up to our small group.

"How is anypony supposed to get any work done with this awful racket?" she asked with a heavy posh accent.

"Hey Rarity! I want you to meet my new Super-Duper-Best-Friend Indy! That a step above Super-Best-Friend and just below Ultra-Best-Friend which is below Ultra-Mega-Best-Friend which is what you, Dashie, Fluttershy, Twilight and AJ are!" Pinkie quickly said before bouncing of again. She said all of the titles as one long word.

Two pegasi joined us as they swooped down from the sky. One was cyan with a rainbow mane and tail and the other was yellow with a pink mane and tail.

"Who are they?" the rainbow one asked.

"This is Josh and Adam," Twilight nodded towards us as she introduced us to her friends.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash. The most awesomest pony in all of Ponyville," the rainbow pony declared with a small back flip.

"And what about you," I asked the yellow one, fully expecting what was going to happen. While I already knew it was Fluttershy, I didn't want to appear rude for not asking and creepy for already knowing.

"My name is Flutt..." she trailed off quietly and hid behind her wings.

"Please excuse her. Fluttershy is very shy around everypony except her friends," Twilight hastily explained.

"I understand. I used to be the exact same way," I said.

"Really? How did you get over it? If you don't mind telling me," Fluttershy politely and quietly asked me.

"I didn't really do that much. Most of it was just growing up. What I did do was just engaging in conversations with people I knew but never spoke with. Eventually it got to the point were I was confident enough to hold a conversation with someone I just met," I explained. As soon as I finished Indy fell from the sky and landed on me again. His sudden appearance caused Fluttershy to hide behind her friends.

"Indy! Stop using me as a landing bad before you break my back!" I yelled at him.

"He makes it seem as if it's happened before," Josh mumbled to himself.

"I'd be more worried about your wings," Rainbow Dash cut in. "They're way more fragile than anypony's back."

"You're right. I guess I forgot about them," I replied.

"What?! How do you forget about a part of your body?" Twilight asked. All of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

I looked around at everyone. I sighed and shot Josh a glance. He nodded, understanding what I was asking.

"I'll tell you, but we want to go somewhere private. We don't want just anyone hearing what I'm about to explain," I offered.

Twilight thought for a second before agreeing. She turned and started heading for a big gleaming estate. Josh, Indy, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and I followed her. As we took our leave, everyone else went on with their business. When we arrived at her house, she opened the door and motioned for us to follow her inside. After everybody was comfortable, she turned to me and looked and gave me an expectant look.

"The reason why I wanted some privacy is because this is going to be a big shock. See, we're not from around here. We're not even from this world. We're also not ponies. We come from this planet called Earth. Earth is populated by this race called humans. Humans walk upright on two legs and have two arms. We happened to be at a large convention when we blacked out and woke up here," I explained. I took stock of everybody's shocked expressions and noticed Indy was missing. I turned and noticed several whiteboards with pictures and diagrams detailing my explanation.

"That was actually very helpful. Thanks Indy," I said as he made them vanish.

"That was a very entertaining story, but do you honestly expect us to believe it?" Rarity asked.

"Hold on there Rarity. I can normally tell when somepony's trying to fool me, and these here fellers aren't," Applejack said. Her assurance that we weren't lying was enough to convince the others, probably due to her being the Element of Honesty. *Damn it. I know to much about the show. Time to get a life*

"If everypony would excuse me, I have a letter to the princess to write," Twilight excused herself and made her way upstairs.

Neither my friends nor I tried to stop her, deciding that if anybody could help us, the god-like ruler of this place could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sighed. I had spent the last few hours answering questions and I wanted nothing more than to eat. I was wondering how to ask when my stomach rumbled audibly. All of the mares immediately stopped their questions.

"I guess that means it's time for lunch," Twilight said.

"What kind of food is there to eat?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked! My farm grows the most delicious apples in all of Ponyville!" Applejack happily replied.

"I'm not really into fruit. How about cakes?" Indy asked.

"I am so glad you asked! I have to get you to Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie exclaimed and disappeared in a blur. Her friends prepared to give the explanation about how it's best not to wonder how she does it but stopped at our slightly amused expressions.

We all stepped outside only to relize that it was the middle of the night.

"That would explain why I'm both tired and hungry," Josh said.

"No kidding," I retorted.

"Well I must be off. I have many things that must be done tomorrow," Rarity excused herself and trotted off towards an exquisite house that was reminiscient of a carousel.

"I have to go to, if nobody minds. Angel's going to be mad at me for being late," Fluttershy quietly said before she flew off towards the forest outside of the town.

"How far is the farm from here? If it's to far I'll take a rain check on the apples and just go with Indy and Pinkie," Josh asked Applejack.

"I think you'd best be going with them. It's a couple miles and I don't think you'd make it. Night y'all!" she replied before heading in the direction of what I presumed was the farm. We took her advice and followed a still upbeat Pinkie towards a giant gingerbread house. She unlocked it somehow and stepped inside, motioning for us to follow. Inside was a counter along one wall with a door leading the kitchen behind it. Along the other wall were several booths with windows offering a view outside. Pinkie hopped over the counter and dissapeared into the kitchen. Indy followed her and the pair soon emerged with several plates of cupcakes.

"I want to question how they made them so fast, but I have a feeling that either I'm not going to get an answer or they were already made," I stated.

"Knowing Pinkie, probably the first," Twilight said before taking a bite out of her cupcake. I followed suit and took a small bite of mine. It was unbelievably good and before I knew it I had eaten several cupcakes. Josh, Rainbow and Indy copied as they were just as hungry as I was. I started to feel sleepy now that I had eaten.

"Where are we going to stay? I think it's time to get some sleep," I asked Twilight.

"There's an inn right across the street. I'm sure that you could get a room there," She replied.

"Alright but how are we going to pay for it. We didn't bring any money with us and even if we did it wouldn't work here," Josh pointed out.

"I guess I could pay for it. I can't just let three ponies sleep outside because they have nowhere to go," Twilight offered.

"Actually I'm staying with Pinkie. She invited me over for a sleepover," Indy supplied before trotting off to join Pinkie in making a tower of cupcakes.

"I guess that makes things easier. You mind sharing a room?" Josh asked me.

"Nope. Let's head over there. I think I might fall asleep on my feet," I said.

"You mean hooves," Rainbow corrected.

"I'm tired and haven't been a pony for more than 24 hours. Leave me alone," I whined.

Twilight, Josh and I left to go to the inn while Rainbow made her goodbye and flew off towards her home in the clouds. When we arrived, the receptionist looked surprised to see Twilight. Probably because she thought that a princess would never stay in a small inn. (I seriously know way to much about this show for someone who doesn't watch it. Darn you funny internet people who poke fun at the show!)

"To what do I owe the pleasure, your highness," She asked.

"My friends here are visiting from out of town and they used the last of their money to buy food so I'm helping them out," Twilight explained.

"We are so blessed to have such kind and generous princesses. Your room number is 14. It's upstairs at the end of the hall," the receptionist said.

"Thank you. And goodnight," I said to her and Twilight before heding up to the room. Josh said his thanks as well and followed me. I opened the door and headed straight for the bed. I was out before my head had even touched the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Well guys, I'm finally to Chapter 4. As I'm writing this, only Chapter 1 is up and I only have 1 review. If I get any more, thank you all for reading my mediocre story. If I still only have one, thanks dude. Anyway, we meet some gods and try to identify our situation in this chapter. And no, Tyrantlestia, Trollestia and Molestia (What the f*** is with that last one? You guys are one messed up fandom) will not appear. I'm taking Jerry Peet's opinion on this matter. Also like to point out that at the time that I'm writing this, I'm sitting in my dark room in the middle of the night with dark sunglasses on. Yeah, I'm a weird person.**

I slowly woke up from my dreamless sleep. I kept my eyes closed and tried to soak in the morning. That's when I noticed someone pressed up against me. I slowly turned my head and locked my eyes with the now open eyes of Josh. We both immediately jumped out of the bed and tried to shake ourselves off as best as possible.

"Why the heck were you in the same bed as me! Did you not see that one!" I exclaimed and pointed to the other, unused bed in the room.

"Sorry. I was so tired that I honestly saw bed and nothing else," he apologized.

"It's fine. It's just that if I remember correctly, I'm 6 years younger than you and I just found that a little creepy."

"I don't necessarily think that age matters when we've been turned into a different species but I see your point."

Now that we were fully awake we decided to leave and find the others. We thanked the receptionist and walked out the door. Deciding that the best place to start was Twilight's, we started towards her house. At the sight of a few Royal Guards, we quickly agreed that we should actually start at Pinkie's. After a small walk we arrived at Sugercube Corner. We walked inside and were greeted by a light blue mare with a mane that resembled a swirly top ice cream cone. She sent us up to Pinkie's room. We walked in and saw Indy and Pinkie passed out on the floor with several empty plates with frosting residue surrounding them.

"This is about what I expected," I remarked and started to shake Indy awake. He instantly sprang up to the ceiling and launched off of it into my back. I collapsed with a groan of pain.

"Why do you cause me so much pain?" I asked after he bounced off.

"Dude last night was so awesome! We had a pillow fight that was so epic we put Dante to shame!" he excitedly started to explain his night to me.

"I don't know who that is but he sounds awesome!" Pinkie chimed in.

"Yeah and then we tried to see who could eat the most cupcakes but we couldn't make it past 656," Indy continued.

"Then we decided to see how long it would take to run to the Crystal Empire. That only took a few minutes so we continued running places super fast!" Pinkie supplied.

"Finally we came back here and played Truth or Dare until we passed out!" Indy finished.

"Sounds enjoyable. How long ago was that?" Josh asked.

"About 5 minutes." Indy answered cheerily.

Josh and I exchanged a glance and then simultaneously sighed.

"Let's go find out what the other five are up to," I suggested.

They complied and we left, saying goodbye to the mare that had greeted us. Our first stop was Rarity's house. She joined us saying that for once she had nothing important to do. We continued on to Sweet Apple Acres and found Applejack working in the fields.

"Hey y'all!" She greeted us. "Mind lending a hand?"

"Sure. This is nothing compared to morning exercises back home," Josh replied.

"What morning exercises?" Pinkie asked.

"I was enlisted in the military back on Earth. You always have to start your day off with morning exercises," he explained.

"Really? I didn't know you were a soldier. You're kind unlike most of the Royal guards when they are off duty," Rarity said.

"I guess I have my parents to thank for that."

"Are y'all gonna keep standing there or are you gonna help," Applejack hollered at them. Pinkie, Josh and Rarity blinked and looked to see that I had already started to help. They blushed and quickly joined us. As we were bucking apples, Rainbow Dash flew up from the direction of Ponyville.

"Oh good, you're all here. Twilight wants all of us to meat up at her place. Says the princesses want to meet you three," Rainbow Dash said.

"Alrighty. We just got done here anyway," Applejack replied.

As we were making our way to Twilight's mansion, Fluttershy joined us.

"Hey Fluttershy. How are the animals?" I asked.

"They're fine. Thank you for asking." She quietly and shyly answered.

"That's good," I said.

When I failed to get another reply I inwardly sighed.

"Say, Adam. Since you have only been a pegasus for a little over a day now does that mean that you don't know how to fly?" Rainbow Dash asked me before the moment could get awkward.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that flight has something to do with moving your wings at a fast pace," I said with no short amount of sarcasm.

She gave me a glare before answering. "Well yes it does. But there's way more to it than that."

"Would you mind helping me learn to fly? I've always wanted to fly," I asked.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" She asked, clearly not wanting to let my sarcastic remark slide.

I thought for a second before shrugging. "Please?" I asked.

"Alright," she said while rolling her eyes before turning to the rest of the group. "You guys go on to Twilight's place. We'll catch up."

"The trick to take off is to jump and flap your wings really hard at the same time. Try it." Rainbow said as she turned back to me.

I tensed my legs and leapt several feet straight up. At the same time I tried to flap my wing in sync with each other. I managed to stay air loft for several seconds before I started to lightly fall to the ground. My feet touched the ground and I jumped again, this time flapping my wings harder. I remained in the air and started to ascend. I slowed my wings just a bit and hovered 10 feet in the air.

"Alright, what's next?" I asked.

"To move around all you have to do is simply shift your body weight. Be careful not to shift to much otherwise you might flip yourself over and fall." Rainbow coached.

I tentatively shifted my weight forward and moved several feet forward. I shifted toward the right and started to curve into a circle. I shifted a little bit more and sharply turned around to face the others.

"Alright. Is there anything else I need to know except practice daily?" I asked.

"Not much. Don't try to do any tricks until you're comfortable with flying at any height. Most injuries are caused by ponies who get careless," Rainbow replied.

"Before I forget, how do you land?" I inquired

"Just come to a hover close to the ground and stop flapping your wings." Rainbow answered.

"That's surprisingly simple," I remarked.

"Your probably gonna fail," Rainbow said.

"Oh well. At least I can get Indy back for all the times he's used me as a landing pad," I said.

"What's the deal with that? The first time he did that you made it sound like it's happened multiple times," Rainbow inquired.

"It's a very long story. Let's just say that we adventure a little to much for our own good," I answered.

"Whatever. Let's catch up to the others," Rainbow replied before zooming off. I followed, moving slow at first, but I eventually picked up some speed and made it to our destination.

I disregarded a proper landing and decided that payback was in order. I slowed myself slightly right before I crashed into Indy who was for some reason standing outside.

"That went exactly as expected," I said while hopping of my impromptu landing pad. "What were you doing outside anyway?"

"I don't know. It felt as if some unforeseen force made me stay outside for the sake of plot convenience," he answered.

"That's odd. Anyway let's head inside."

We walked inside and saw that along with the six ponies we had become acquainted with there were two alicorns, one that was white with a mane and tail reminiscent or auroral lights and the other was black with a midnight blue and black mane and tail. All of them gave us a quizzical look as we walked in.

"What was that noise," Twilight asked.

Her answer was a simultaneous "Nothing" from Indy and a "Revenge" from me. They just gave us a weird look before the white alicorn stepped forward.

"My name is Princess Celestia and this is my younger sister, Princess Luna," She introduced.

"Name's Adam. I'm not sure what this he's going by now," I said, noting that Indy had suddenly turned pure black.

"I'm Indy," He simply said. He saw Pinkie and was suddenly blue again. He bounced over to her and they started excitedly chattering. Celestia looked a little disturbed but continued nonetheless.

"Your friend has already introduced himself," She said with a nod to Josh. "Now that we are introduced, let's get to the matter at hand. I received a letter from my student explaining that some ponies claiming to be humans had appeared and were looking for help returning to their home."

"Normally we would disregard such matters as a bad joke. However, we decided to investigate due to the letter coming from Twilight," Luna supplied.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but it's true. We were on Earth when we all were suddenly transported here. We woke up in the forest right outside the town and found out we had been turned into ponies," Josh replied.

"This is a puzzling matter. I can detect the remnants of a great magic spell on the three of you. However, I can not determine who or what is the source of it," Celestia informed us.

"Is there anyway you could send us back? If not, do you know of anything that could help us?" I asked with hope.

"Unfortunately, I can not, though there is a way. There is a being more powerful than myself that should be able to assist you, for a price," Celestia answered with sorrow.

"Well that's a start. Do you know where we can find him?" Josh asked.

"He lives in a land far from here. It is said that he has traveled great distances, assisting heroes along the way. You will have to prove yourself just to even meet him," Luna replied.

"We should be able to handle that," I said, memories of several past adventures in mind.

"Don't grow overconfident. That is how most fail when seeking his aid," Celestia cautioned.

I sensed danger and realized that I hadn't been paying attention to Indy. I ducked on instinct as several pies flew through the space I had been occupying. I rolled to the side to avoid several more pies and came to a stop behind a sofa.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, Indy!" I yelled to him. His response was to jump over the sofa with a pie in each hand. I flipped backwards to dodge the first pie. I flapped my wings and flipped again further into the air to evade the other pie. I landed on the ground as Indy smashed into the wall. He got up and I noticed his color had changed. His coat was glowing purple and his mane and tail were a luminescent white.

"Son of a..." I muttered before he disappeared. He reappeared above me and tried to crush me. I rolled right into a kick from him as he teleported again. I was knocked flying from the force of the kick straight into another kick. This time I flew straight up. Indy appeared and grabbed me. We fell from he air far long than logically possible for being inside before Indy spun and threw me into the ground. I slowly got up and was smashed into the ground as Indy landed on me. Everybody else stood awestruck by what happened. Except Pinkie.

"That was AWESOME! I didn't know you could teleport! What's it like being able to instantly be anywhere you want to? I wish I could teleport," Pinkie excitedly started to chatter.

Indy turned blue again and quickly answered Pinkie's questions and the two started to banter again. I slowly crawled away from them and picked myself up next to Josh.

"What the heck was that?" He asked.

"A display of why not to piss him off," I answered.

"Well, you seem to be able to handle yourselves," Celestia said while materializing a map. "This map will lead you to where you need to go. If you need to contact me just send me a letter with a dragon fire spell. We must be going back to Canterlot."

"Wait," Twilight tried to interject but failed as Celestia and Luna disappeared in a flash of light.

"This is going to be fun," I said to myself more than anyone.

**Indy's wanting to make an Omake so here it is**

**A: No we're not referencing Blades and Blood**

**I: Yes, we are. Even if I have to get rid of you (pulls out duct tape)**

**A: (Activates Trance) Bring it on.**

**I: (Uses Break)**

**A: Ribbon sucker!**

**I: (Rips ribbon of and tries again)**

**A: Auto Med!**

**I: You have to be able to normally use the item anyway!**

**A: Crap. (Turns to stone)**

**I: Anyway *Chapter ends***

**I: No you son of a bitch I wasn't done. Anyway, Like my weapon (Summons his giant Mountain Dew club in one hand and Yamato in the other**

**(Vergil appears and beats the crap out of Indy, takes Yamato and leaves)**

**A: (turns back to normal) **

**I: Damn you Vergil. You're supposed to be in Hell. I want Red Robin's**

**(Everyone from both fics): Yuuuuuuuuuuuuummm!**


	5. Update

Hey everybody. I'm making this update on my phone just so you'll understand that I have not abandoned my stories. School has started and I still don't have WiFi. I'll try to make this up by having several chapters when I'm able to update. I recently finished FF13 and lost interest in Star Ocean 4 so I should be writing more. I am using the same doc to for this update on all my stories so if you're reading this you'll get the news on all of my stories. My CC story is on hold until I finish my other two. Blades and blood should be moving onto its final act. The MLP story with me, Joshscorcher and Indy is hopefully going to pick up speed. This is Adamthepyromancer (or Flaming Gilgmesh if you want to sub to me on YouTube) signing out


End file.
